


Matched Set

by kaffyr (kaffyrutsky), kaffyrutsky, rutsky (kaffyrutsky)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffyrutsky/pseuds/kaffyr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffyrutsky/pseuds/kaffyrutsky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffyrutsky/pseuds/rutsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is subjected to an ... unsettling ... radical makeover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matched Set

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livii/gifts).



> This was a stocking stuffer for **livii** in the 2011 **fandom_stocking** effort . As a former redhead myself, I empathize with Donna's amusement. It was unedited, and all mistakes are mine.  
>  **Disclaimer:** As much as I wish it were otherwise, no Whoniverse characters are mine. They are the sole properties of the BBC and their respective creators. I intend no copyright infringement, and take no coin. I do, however, love them all, and thank the BBC for letting me play in their sandbox.
> 
> ********************************************

At first she thought he'd been sulking since they escaped — which would have been no surprise, since the Doctor's sartorial pride had presumably been sorely wounded. After a while, though, she realized he was stealing glances in various reflective surfaces in the console room and ... wait, was he ... _primping?_

Donna simultaneously rolled her eyes and grinned.

"So, spaceman."

"What?" He looked at her almost guiltily.

"Isn't there something you can do about it?"

He made a little _moue_ , and shrugged. "Weeeeell, yes, certainly I'll do something about it. On the other hand, it _was_ done as an honor to you."

She snorted. "Just because members of the Aeolinian High Court travel in color-coordinated pairs doesn't mean they can kidnap and do extreme makeovers on a couple of off-planet visitors. And since you got the worst of it, I'd think you'd agree."

"Be fair, now, they thought we were visiting royalty, not just any old Earth girl — "

"Oi! Watch it with the 'old,' Mars boy."

" — any young and extremely attractive Earth woman and her Time Lord."

" _My_ Time Lord? Not bloody likely," she muttered, with only the barest hint of regret.

"Of course not!" he agreed, too quickly. "Still — and not to repeat myself, but it's a point worth making — this was done to honor you." He hesitated, slightly glum. "Since they apparently don't think much of brunettes."

Donna quirked a smile. "Yeah, well, I can't accuse them bad taste for liking redheads, I suppose."

She wasn't going to tell him how oddly attractive he looked as a ginger. She would rather have died.

-30-


End file.
